the_lego_movie_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part is a 2019 American computer-animated adventure comedy film and a sequel to The LEGO Movie. It is written by Raphael Bob-Waksberg, produced by Phil Lord and Chris Miller, and directed by Mike Mitchell. The film released in theaters on February 8, 2019. Background On February 3, 2014, Jared Stern was hired to write a sequel, along with Michelle Morgan. On February 21, 2014, it was announced that the sequel was scheduled to be released on May 26, 2017. On March 12, 2014, Deadline reported that co-editor Chris McKay will direct the sequel with Lord and Miller as producers. Warner Bros. did not invite co-producer Village Roadshow Pictures to return as a participant in the sequel because the film will be produced in Vancouver, VRP will be replaced by a Canadian studio with a similar occupation. On April 10, 2014, it was reported that director Chris McKay wants more women in the sequel than men. On July 28, 2014, it was reported that Chris Pratt wants to return to reprise his role of Emmet. In October 2014, Warner Bros. scheduled The LEGO Batman Movie, a spin-off starring Batman for 2017, which moved The Lego Movie Sequel to 2018. Will Arnett is set to return to voice Batman, while Chris McKay, who was earlier attached to the sequel, will direct the film which is being written by Seth Grahame-Smith and produced by Roy Lee, Dan Lin, Phil Lord, and Chris Miller. On April 20, 2015, Warner Bros. scheduled The LEGO Batman Movie, for a February 10, 2017 release date and The LEGO Movie 2 for a 2018 release. On October 25, 2014, it was reported that Phil Lord and Chris Miller had signed to write The LEGO Movie sequel instead of Jared Stern and Michelle Morgan. The writers have implied that the sequel will take place four years after the events of the first film. In February 2015, Warner Bros. announced that the title of the sequel had been changed to The LEGO Movie Sequel and that Rob Schrab replaced McKay as director since McKay went on to direct The LEGO Batman Movie. According to an interview at the Santa Barbara Film Festival, the sequel will also introduce Finn's sister. On April 20, 2015, Warner Bros. scheduled The Lego Movie Sequel for a May 18, 2018 release date. On June 17, 2016, the film's release was delayed to February 8, 2019. On July 8, 2016, Warner Bros. hired Raphael Bob-Waksberg to rewrite the script.. On February 3, 2017, it was announced that Mike Mitchell would direct the film since Rob Schrab left due to "creative differences." On September 14, 2017, it was announced that Phil Lord and Chris Miller were in the process of rewriting the script and that the movie will deal with gender issues with regards to how boys play versus how girls play. On March 23, 2018, it was announced that Tiffany Haddish would be joining the cast of the film. On May 21, 2018, the name of the film was officially revealed as The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. A teaser image with the logo was also revealed. On June 4, 2018, a teaser poster was revealed. On June 5, 2018, the official teaser trailer was released. Synopsis “The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part” reunites the heroes of Bricksburg in an all-new action-packed adventure to save their beloved city. It’s been five years since everything was awesome and the citizens are facing a huge new threat: LEGO DUPLO® invaders from outer space, wrecking everything faster than they can rebuild. The battle to defeat them and restore harmony to the LEGO universe will take Emmet, Lucy, Batman, and their friends to far away, unexplored worlds, including a strange galaxy where everything is a musical. It will test their courage, creativity, and Master Building skills, and reveal just how special they really are. Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet and Rex Dangervest *Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy *Will Arnett as Batman *Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi *Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem *Charlie Day as Benny *Alison Brie as Ultrakatty *Nick Offerman as Metalbeard *Jason Sand as Finn **Graham Miller as Young Finn *Brookyln Prince as Bianca *Maya Rudolph as Mom, Dorothy Gale *Will Ferrell as President Business, "The Man Upstairs" *Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Aquaman *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Susan, Mermaid, Wonder Woman Mini-Doll, Panda *Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln *Bruce Willis as Himself *Ben Schwartz as Banarnar *Jimmy O. Yang as Zebe *Noel Fielding as Balthazar *Jorma Taccone as Larry Poppins *Gary Payton as Himself *Sheryl Swoopes as Herself *Todd Hansen as Gandalf, The Swamp Creature *Liam Knight as Sewer Babies *Doug Nicholas as Chainsaw Dave *Mike Mitchell as Mrs. Scratchen-Post, Guard, Eight the Octopus, Harmony Town Citizen, Announcer, Apocalypseburg Warrior *Chris Miller as Chad, Chocolate Bar, Horse, Paperboy, Plantimals *Emily Nordwin as Cleopatra *Chris McKay as Larry the Barista *Trisha Gum as Velma Dinkley *Ryan Halprin as Dolphin Clock Songs *"Everything is Awesome" *"Welcome to the Systar System" *"Not Evil" *"Catchy Song" *"Gotham City Guys" *"Everything's Not Awesome" *"Super Cool" *"Come Together Now" *"Hello Me & You" Gallery SecondPart.jpg The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Poster.jpg 34408910_10155758809498403_738211857780703232_n.png lg2-t1-01053.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Wyldstyle.jpg TheLegoMovie2_BatmanDay.jpg The-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-emmet-and-wyldstyle-coffee.jpg TheLegoMovie2_NationalCatDay.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Apocalypseburg_Info.jpg TheLegoMovie2_DiaDeMuertos.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Thanksgiving.jpg Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_emmet_poster.jpg|Emmet poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_rex_dangervest_poster.jpg|Rex Dangervest poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_wyldstyle.jpg|Lucy poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_batman_poster.jpg|Batman poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_queen_watevra_wa'nabi_poster.jpg|Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_sweet_mayhem_poster.jpg|General Mayhem poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_unikitty.jpg|Ultrakatty poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_metalbeard.jpg|Metalbeard poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_benny.jpg|Benny poster DuPRq9OUwAAf53g.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Leader.jpg TheLegoMovie2_UglySweaterDay.jpg TheLegoMovie2_FelizNavidad.jpg The_LEGO_Movie_2_The_Second_Part_IMAX_Poster.jpg|IMAX poster TheLegoMovie2_FelizdiadeReyes.jpg Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_3d_poster.jpg|3D poster TheLegoMovie2_EvenMoreSpaceships.jpg Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 6.03.31 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 6.07.05 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 6.08.12 PM.png The-Lego-Movie-2-Ruth-Bader-Ginsburg.jpg TheLegoMovie2_EmmetandRex_VestFriends.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Defend_Apocalypseburg.jpg TheLegoMovie2_STYLE.jpg TheLegoMovie2_CriticSaying.jpg TheLegoMovie2_EntertainmentWeekly.jpg TheLegoMovie2_TheWrap.jpg TheLegoMovie2_CertifiedFresh.jpg The Lego Movie - End.png Videos The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part – Official Teaser Trailer HD The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part – Official Trailer 2 HD Emmet’s Holiday Party A LEGO Movie Short HD "Everything Is Awesome" Dance Together Music Video - THE LEGO MOVIE 2 - Music Video The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) TV Spot 1 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 2 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 3 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 4 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 5 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 6 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 7 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 8 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 9 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 10 The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part - The Song That Will Get Stuck Inside Your Head The LEGO Movie 2 - More 30 - February 8 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 11 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 12 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 13 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 14 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 15 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 16 McDonald's The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part Happy Meal Toys Commercial 2019 The LEGO Movie 2 Invades FOX NFL Sunday WB Kids The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 17 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 18 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 19 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 20 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 21 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 22 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 23 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 24 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 25 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 26 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 27 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 28 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 29 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 30 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 31 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 32 Lego movie 2 (Chevy ad) THE LEGO MOVIE 2 THE SECOND PART Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) Cartoon Network THE LEGO MOVIE 2 THE SECOND PART Unikitty's Dream Cartoon Network The LEGO Movie 2 - HQ Trivia Night February 6 at 9pm ET! The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 33 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 34 The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) Nickelodeon Orange Carpet Featurette The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) 'In 2 Days' TV Spot TheLEGOMovie2TheSecondPart ‘The Lego Movie 2’ Stars Take on Ellen’s ‘Game of Games’ Learn "The Brickstep" - THE LEGO MOVIE 2 - Dance Tutorial The LEGO Movie 2 The Stars of The LEGO Movie 2 Get Awesome with Minifigures WB Kids-0 The LEGO Movie 2 - Super Cool - Beck feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island (Official Lyric Video) Trivia *The movie was delayed twice, previously being scheduled for May 26, 2017, and May 18, 2018. It did not come out in 2017 because The LEGO Batman Movie was released that year. *During the song, "Gotham City Guys", some of the actors who have played Batman are referenced. They were Christian Bale, Ben Affleck, Michael Keaton, Adam West, George Clooney, and Val Kilmer. *The Batman main theme from the original movies can also be heard before the second stanza. *The act of Finn destroying Bianca's reception cake could be a reference to Ralph destroying Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 30th Anniversary cake from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. *In the scene where Emmet discusses going to the Systar System, Harley Quinn says it would be a 'suicide mission'. This, along with her Apocalypseburg design, are references to Suicide Squad. *Puppycorn can be seen during a part in "Not Evil". *When all of the LEGO creations are in The Bin of Sto-rauge, they sing a sad version of Everything Is Awesome (Everything's Not Awesome). *Rex is actually an amalgamation of Chris Pratt's various characters: **a galaxy defender (Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy) **archaeologist (in reference to rumors that he could portray Indiana Jones in a future movie) **cowboy (Joshua Faraday from the 2016 remake of The Magnificent Seven) **and raptor trainer (Owen Grady from Jurassic World). *Rex is an acronym for 'R'adical 'E'mett 'X'treme. *Rex Dangervest is a version of Emmet from the future. *This is the first LEGO movie in which an antagonist is killed. *Bruce Willis appears twice, during the Palace of Infinite Reflections when he's in the spa, and later in an air duct sneaking through it as he does in Die Hard. He is first seen by Lucy during her attempt to escape from the Systar System, and later by Rex when they attempt to crash the wedding between Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi and Batman. *During the scene where Emmet approaches the Duplo characters, news headings can be seen saying "TACO TUESDAY A HOAX", "FREE TACOS A LIE", and "INSANE MAN APPROACHES MONSTERS". *Rex's ship is shaped like a bunched fist. *In the scene where Emmet buys coffee, the names of all the actors who have played James Bond are heard except Timothy Dalton. *During the rally from the storage box, there is a Casey Jr. cameo, modified into a spacecraft, minus the face. Notes *Phil Lord and Chris Miller are not directing this one like the first one. Instead, they are producing it and writing it. *Seanne Winslow is not producing the film like the first one. *It was supposed to come out in May 2017, but The LEGO Batman Movie took its 2017 spot. *Like The LEGO Movie, the film uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. *Chris McKay was originally supposed to direct until he left to work on The LEGO Batman Movie. *Rob Schrab was originally supposed to direct until he left due to "creative differences." *This film marks the first of a few things: **Harley Quinn and Alfred Pennyworth's second appearances in a LEGO theatrical film after The LEGO Batman Movie. **Puppycorn's first appearance in a LEGO theatrical film, as Unikitty's dream during the song "Not Evil" pays as a homage to her TV series. **The first LEGO theatrical film to have its title appear at both the beginning and the end. **The first LEGO theatrical film in which the main antagonist dies. *With 13 minutes of end credits, this has the longest running time of end credits for a non-Disney animated film. **It also has the second longest running time of end credits for an animated film in general after 2018's Disney sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet. *Although both Vitruvius and Scribble Cop returned from The LEGO Movie, they only had minor non-speaking cameo roles (Vitruvius screamed after accidentally being knocked aside by Metalbeard at the very beginning of the movie and Scribble Cop growled at Emmet in response to greeting him during the "Everything Is Awesome Dream Remix" scene). *With the running time of 107 minutes long, this is currently the longest LEGO film to date. *There two reference to The LEGO Ninjago Movie: **The Hot Noodle Dog from 70656 Garmadon, Garmadon, GARMADON! appears where Ice Cream Mike puts sausages in his ears after the DUPLO Aliens scream. **After Rex Dangervest explodes, he uses Kai's hair. Category:Movies